


Lazy Bastard

by SwampWitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, NOT HYDRA, good guy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch/pseuds/SwampWitch
Summary: Brock is a lazy little shit when he wants to be.





	Lazy Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away awhile, and I needed some fluff in my life.

     Brock Rumlow was a lazy little shit. Sure, during drills and missions and debriefs he was all go all the time. He was a whirlwind of Italian attitude and raw strength. But at home? It might be noon before he ever got out of bed even to piss.

     Jack, however; was a happy medium. He was calm and balanced in all things. At work he was stoic, emotionless. People avoided him because they just didn't know how he would react if he ever snapped. At home he was yelling at Brock to get his dead ass out of bed because for fucks sake I'm not doing the shopping AGAIN.

     It was always like this after a rough mission. Brock would put too much of himself into the work, although he would always say that if everyone came home and the job got done he could never put too much of himself into it.

     It was some country, hot and dry. Maybe Afghanistan again. Maybe it was Pakistan. Jack didn't know. He was still recovering from an injury on the last mission. Brock had taken it to heart when Jack went down. Hadn't left his side. Had fussed over him for weeks. Now that he was almost better, Brock was calming down. He wasn't stressed and exhausted- looking all the time. Jack hated it when his husband worried too much. Life was just too short, especially in their line of work. So Jack took a moment to appreciate that Brock wasn't so stressed out anymore. So not stressed in fact, that he could be a lazy fucking bastard when it was his turn to go to the goddamn store. So maybe, just maybe, Jack was feeling nice enough to yell at his husband to get the fuck out of bed and quit being lazy. He was just a nice guy like that.


End file.
